<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A clash of tropes by Bl4ckHunter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508039">A clash of tropes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter'>Bl4ckHunter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack Fic, Humor, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:47:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot story. Crack fic. Sara, Mick, Zari and an uninvited time traveler have a debate about TV tropes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A clash of tropes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by Marvel's A+X comic books.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sara, Zari and Mick were in the lounge of Waverider, playing poker.</p><p>"'Cavemen vs. Astronauts'? What kind of crap is that?" Mick asked.</p><p>"I got that from 'Angel'." Sara said.</p><p>Mick widened his eyes, puzzled. "What? You mean that the winged creeps are real?"</p><p>Zari shook her head. "No. It's a TV series about a vampire detective."</p><p>Mick stared. "Wait, you're telling me that they discuss this kind of BS in the show? Who beats who in a fight?"</p><p>"Sometimes." Sara shrugged, folding.</p><p>"Hmm. Sounds dumb. I might watch it." Mick said as he shuffled the cards and they started playing another round. "I'm raising 20."</p><p>"Calling and raising 10." Zari said.</p><p>Mick then turned to Sara. "Are they armed? The astronauts?"</p><p>"Why would the astronauts be armed?" Sara shrugged.</p><p>"Then the fight's over." Mick said.</p><p>"Not necessarily." Zari shrugged.</p><p>"It's not about weapons, it's about how you use them and your wits." Sara pointed out.</p><p>"Yeah, but the astronauts are technically smarter than cavemen, right? But they just do these calculations or float around with no gravity, how's that gonna beat a caveman, who can beat the crap out of you?" Mick asked. "Muscle against brains, you know what I'm saying?"</p><p>"Astronauts can have muscle too." Sara said, rubbing her forehead from having this kind of debate with Mick.</p><p>Suddenly, the ship tremored and a portal opened, while a woman with dark hair in black attire entered through a portal with some hi-tech gun. "Greetings."</p><p>"Who the heck are you supposed to be?" Mick demanded.</p><p>"The Pilgrim. A time venture and explorer. Now… what are you sorry lots about?" The Pilgrim asked, pulling out her weapons.</p><p>Mick, Zari and Sara stared for a few moments before Mick started. "Who wins in a fight? Cavemen or astronauts? Gideon couldn't answer that."</p><p>The Pilgrim considered before speaking up. "In the first 'Planet of the Apes' film, Taylor the astronaut was in a cage in a fight against primitive humans, which ended with the astronaut beating cavemen."</p>
<hr/><p>"What is going on?" Rip demanded as he, Ray, Nate and Amaya rushed down the corridor towards the lounge and much to their surprise, were seeing Sara, Mick, Zari and the Pilgrim playing poker.</p><p>"Who is cuter, rabbit or duck?" Mick asked and Sara and Zari stared. "What? I know good comedies too. And I do enjoy 'How I Met Your Mother'."</p><p>"Well, just wait until the next season, then it loses steam." Sara muttered.</p><p>"Yeah, it can't beat 'Friends'." Zari nodded.</p><p>"That is a difficult one. Rabbits are more likely to catch dirt." Pilgrim mused.</p><p>The Legends just stared. An assassin, a pyromaniac, a stowaway from the future and a time-traveling hitman having a debate about TV tropes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know, technically Pilgrim works for the Time Bureau as an assassin but remember, crack fic. Not as funny as I had hoped but hope you got a good laugh.</p><p>So, what do you guys think?</p><p>Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.</p><p>With regards</p><p>Bl4ckHunter</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>